San Valentín Inesperado
by thenolifequeen
Summary: Arthur se animará a confesarle sus sentimientos a Alfred? Todo puede ser posible con su cocina extravagante...


_Esta fic se la dediqué a una amiga mía, ojalá les guste!  
Es un oneshot de Alfred y Arthur en el día de San Valentín, visto desde el punto de vista de Arthur.  
Sus reviews me harán feliz, así que adelante! Quiero saber que opinan! :D _

* * *

Mañana es el día de San Valentín; día en el que los enamorados se hacen presentes el uno al otro, o cuando por lo general, uno se le declara al otro con un regalo. Ese regalo es muy importante, ya que debe estar hecho por uno mismo y así demostrar los sentimientos que se tiene hacia la otra persona.

Unos bombones o un corazón de chocolate estarían bien, pero esta fecha no es muy buena para mí. Mis habilidades en la cocina, literalmente, apestan. Siempre que trato de cocinar algo, se quema. No se porqué no me sale nada bien de lo que hago.

Pero esta vez, voy a darlo todo. Todo para la persona que más amo en el mundo. Sí, absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, ya es el intento número 40 y ninguno de los bombones que hice salieron bien.

Este será el último intento. Haré unos budines de chocolate con forma de corazón, y lo cubriré con helado y salsa de chocolate. Estoy seguro de que eso le encantará mucho, y ocultará un poco el mal gusto de los budines, si es como siempre, que salen mal.

Listos, por suerte esperé el tiempo necesario junto al horno para que no se quemaran. ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ponerle la salsa de chocolate arriba y terminados!

Arriba de la mesa había un par de budines de chocolate medianos con una linda y simple forma de corazón. Luego de pensármelo bien, decidí no poner el helado, ya que sería terrible que se derritiera en este caluroso verano, y toda la misión se estropearía.

El chocolate que había puesto a hervir se derritió enseguida luego de unos minutos al fuego. Lo dispersé cuidadosamente sobre los budines para que nada saliera fuera de lugar, y luego con chocolate blanco derretido escribí su nombre. Los coloqué en una linda caja color blanco y dibujé unos corazones de todos los tamaños alrededor.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando los terminé, pero no podía dormir de la emoción. Faltaban solo cinco horas para poder verlo y ofrecerle todos mis sentimientos.

Claro, pero nunca calculé, o se me cruzó por la mente, que otras personas estarían pensando en hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Al día siguiente, cuando entré en el salón de clases, todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, pero mi mente no pudo procesar que justo ahí, en frente mío, una persona, o para ser más específico, Iván le estaba ofreciendo todo, también, a la persona más importante para mí, Alfred…

Susurre su nombre entre lágrimas silenciosas y tomé asiento. Las sonrisas que se dedicaron parecían ser tan felices, y yo tan fuera de lugar, mirándolos patéticamente sin poder hacer nada más que llorar en silencio…

Toda la felicidad y emoción de la mañana se esfumaron tan pronto como vinieron. Al terminar el primer período de clases, salí disparado del aula con la caja blanca en mis brazos. Los budines, seguro se habían hecho migajas de tan fuerte que los apretaba sobre mi pecho. Pero ya no tenía importancia. Nadie se los iba a comer después de todo. Frené detrás del edificio de la escuela, pero viendo que varias confesiones estaban teniendo lugar allí, me fui a la fuente de los jardines que estaba un poco más lejos.

Abrí la caja blanca y para mi asombro, uno estaba en perfecto estado y el otro se había rajado exactamente por la mitad, como un corazón roto, partido, justo como se encontraba el mío en ese momento.

Más lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, incapaces de parar. De repente sentí mucha ira y quise descargarme con lo primero que vi, los budines. Después de todo eran inútiles, yo era inútil. Y pensar que él se fijaría en alguien como yo. ¡Era estúpido!

Agarré la caja y a punto de lanzarla a la fuente, escuché una voz que gritó para que me detuviera.

-¡No lo hagas Arthur!

Me di la vuelta y ante mi sorpresa, era Alfred. Pero ya era un poco tarde, la caja ya no se encontraba en mis manos. Estaba flotando en el aire, a punto de caer en la fuente. Alfred se abalanzó sobre la caja y la salvó, pero a cambio cayó en la fuente y se mojó completamente.

-Alfred… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- mis lágrimas no pararon de caer. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Me dio su sonrisa optimista, esa que puede alegrar hasta al mismo sol y lo ayudé a salir de la fuente.

-En la hora del almuerzo no te pude encontrar y salí desesperado en tu búsqueda. Los demás me dijeron que no me haga tanto problema, pero… las horas pasaron y no volvías, estaba muy preocupado por ti.- ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto tiempo me había ido? No me había dado cuenta…- Al fin encontré a alguien que me dijo que te había visto cerca de la fuente y vine corriendo hasta aquí. ¿Por qué estas mal? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien te rechazó?

Afirmé con la cabeza lentamente mirando al suelo. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Él me tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara forzosamente, me sonrojé un poco, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca.

-No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. A decir verdad, yo soy un monstruo. Rechacé a todas las personas que me ofrecieron sus dulces hoy, porque ninguna de ellas era la indicada para mí, la que yo estoy esperando. Pobres… y pensar que seguro pusieron todo su ser en eso, y yo, ¡como un desalmado les digo que no! ¿Quién era la persona, Arthur?- Preguntó cambiando de tema repentinamente.

No podía decirle. Yo podía ser la próxima persona que él rechace y él se sentiría aun peor. Pero todavía existía un rayito de esperanza… No perdería nada en decirle, o no decirle. ¿O sí?

-Abre la caja.- Simplemente dije. Él me miró extrañado y la abrió de todas formas. Cuando leyó el nombre en el budín sano, sus pupilas se achicaron por la sorpresa. Mis latidos se aceleraron, ya sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser la misma que le había dado a todas esas otras personas que había rechazado. Pero nada vino de sus labios. Se quedó petrificado enfrente mío leyendo una y otra vez su nombre en el budín. Al final levanto la vista.

-¿Es… soy yo? ¿Yo era?- Afirmé con la cabeza, esperando oír la inevitable respuesta. – Arthur… Yo… no sé que decirte.

-Está bien Alfred, no tienes que decirlo. Ya sé cuál será tu respuesta, de todas formas, no importa, yo… ya sabía… que iba a terminar de esta manera.- Unas lágrimas se escaparon, las sequé torpemente con la manga de mi pulóver azul, pero continuaron cayendo. En ese momento no quería nada más que salir corriendo a mi casa y llorar toda la noche en mi cuarto. Y… hablando de noche, el efecto de no haber dormido la noche anterior estaba ganándome. Me tambaleé y Alfred me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos. Me sentí tan débil tan solo por un momento y cerré mis ojos, solo un segundo. Solo un segundo…

Abrí mis ojos vagamente y vi que estaba en la enfermería. ¿Qué habría pasado? Miré a la izquierda, y ahí estaba Alfred, con una toalla sobre los hombros y la caja de budines, durmiendo. Los últimos rayos del día se estaban esfumando, y sus mechones dorados resplandecieron como los de un ángel.

Uno de los budines no estaba. El que se había partido, había desaparecido completamente. Pudo haber sido que él… ¿se lo haya comido? Sonreí lentamente, dejando que el dulce estupor de la realidad se asentara en mi mente.

-Esa es la cara que me gusta. Te desmayaste y te traje aquí. La enfermera dijo que fue por falta de sueño. ¿No dormiste anoche?

-No. Es que… estuve haciendo los budines y varios intentos de bombones, pero ninguno salió bien. Y cuando ya los había terminado, simplemente no podía dormirme.

-Estaba delicioso. El budín. ¿Quieres el otro?

-No, gracias.- Pero en ese momento, mi estómago rugió inoportunamente.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu estómago.- Ahogó unas risitas, pero no pudo y los dos terminamos riéndonos. Un silencio incómodo nos interrumpió, ambos nos miramos y quisimos romperlo al mismo tiempo.

-Eh… sobre lo de…

-Escucha yo…

-Tú primero.

-No, tú.

-Bien. Eh… Mira, esta bien si olvidas todo. Haz como si esto nunca hubiese pasado si te molesta, y puedes ignorarme el resto de mi vida si te place.- La cara de Alfred se tornó seria.

-No. De eso quería hablar. Yo… ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba esperando a ese alguien especial para mí? ¿Y que por eso había rechazado a todos?

-Si.

-Ese alguien eras tú. El día de hoy lo había estado esperando con ansias para ver si al fin te decidías a decir lo que sentías por mí, pero nunca te acercaste. Entré en pánico cuando la gente me dijo que no te habían visto después del almuerzo, y ¡bien que me costó todo el día encontrarte! Pero, la verdad es que siempre te esperé a ti. A nadie más que a ti. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos me vi obligado a sentirme atraído por todo tu ser. Eres mi yo. Y yo soy tú. Por favor, seamos uno. Te necesito conmigo para siempre.

Se acercó peligrosamente a la cama y rozó mis abiertos labios. No me moví por miedo a arruinar este momento perfecto, y me besó. Este San Valentín resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Nos rodeamos con nuestros brazos y deshicimos el beso, pero nos quedamos fundidos en ese abrazo milagroso, ahora para los dos.

-¿Quieres compartir el último budín?- Me preguntó.

-Es solo para ti.

-Pero somos uno, así que no habrá problema.- Una sonrisa pícara se asomó y en sus ojos y mis ojos apareció un brillo salvaje, algo que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía adentro mío.

Dejamos el budín a medio terminar y…


End file.
